The Language of Flowers
by Vivere Memento
Summary: She had a habit of giving him flowers, but the secrets that were encrypted in between the petals were what broke his walls, giving all of himself to her - and only her. Kakashi/OC
1. Lavander Rose

**A/N This is my new series of drabbles of my OC Natsume and Kakashi. The Fic is called 'The Language of Flowers' because every drabble is based on the meaning of a flower. This chapter is circled around their first meeting. Now, even though a lavender rose can represent love at first sight, I intend to go by 'enchanted at first meeting'. She is a child when she first meets him so she couldn't be able to interpret it as love, so this suits better to think that she feels that Kakashi is 'unique' and 'enchanting' when she first meets him. If this story developes well enough, I'll consider writing a Fic that follows through canon with full chapters! R&R :)**

* * *

The Language of Flowers

Chapter One : Lavender Rose

"I present to you an extremely well - deserved honor. Natsume Wakahisa, starting from today on you are an official Jonin of Konohagakure."

Claps and congratulatories were heard. She couldn't understand why. Why is everyone so happy? It's not like _they_ had been promoted or anything, it wasn't _they_ who were being praised. So why? Why did they seem so happy for her own achievements? Of course, she never asked this out loud.

"Thank you, Hokage - sama," she replied quietly. She didn't feel thankful for anything, not one bit, if she was quite honest. What's a Jonin anyways? Just a title, a title that makes her superior to the other kids her age who were just barely finishing up their time at the Ninja Academy. A title that presents her with more respect from older ninja who aren't one. That doesn't matter to her. It's just a title, but she bowed anyways.

Whispers of acknowledgment traveled around the room, the hot topic being her.

_"She's so young and already a Jonin! Can you believe it?"_

_"I know right. I just wish that my children had even a _tenth_ of her power."_

She felt her eyebrow twitch as she tried to keep her face indifferent. _Stop fussing about me! _She thought irately. She began walking past the group of Chunin and Jonin alike to escape the talk, the voices, the admiration, everything. This was stupid and so were they.

_"If my children had aquired a Jonin position when they were her age, we'de have a feast with the whole family!"_

_"Speaking of which, where are her family?"_

Breathing suddenly became extremly hard as her eyes shut at the inevitable question. Of course they'd ask about family, what parent or guardian wouldn't attend such an event? Her eyes squeezed even tighter together as the room suddenly felt so small, the voices, the memories, all of that combined into panic. She was going to pass out -

"Breathe."

Her eyes snapped open when she heard that voice, foriegn to her but had the intent of comfort. Slowly, she shifted her gaze to the figure who spoke the words that snapped her out of her near breakdown. In front of her stood a tall and young man (well, young from what she could tell considering only a third of his face hadn't been covered by a mask). His down turned - dark eyes slanted, indicating a smile, softened as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" his smooth voice let out a tone of concern towards the girl in question. She wanted to ask why he seemed so concerned. Wanted to ask that since she had no relation to him - that she could recall - why he looked at her protectively? Is it because she is a child? That would seem like the most logical case, but the way the man in front of her held himself, she could make out that he is at least in his early twenties, late teens? Genuine worry had been evident in his voice, but why? She was still grateful he managed to break her out of her trance.

Again, she didn't say this out loud.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded timidly as she looked down and fiddled with sleeve of her shirt. A bad habit of hers when she was uncomfortable. "Thank you, for eh, _that_. It helped, what you did helped." She expected him to continue and start a conversation, but he broke her expectations.

"Well, see ya," he dismissed in a lazy fashion as he headed past her towards the Hokage. Her eyes progressively widened as she turned back and watched him, confused. Before she knewmwhat she was doing, she acted completely out of character.

"Wait!" she found herself grab the end of his flack jacket, yelling, catching the attention of everyone in the room while she's at it. Nearly every eye in the room bulged out of their sockets, especially the unknown mans single eye. She had been so timid and soundless, she completely broke character. Realizing the attention that surrounded her, her cheeks flushed a rosy color out of embarassment. Her grip on his jacket did not waver, however, as she looked him shyly in his eyes before asking: "What is your name?"

After a few seconds of pregnant silence, he laughed an airy laugh (adding further to her humility) and answered her question.

"Hatake Kakashi."


	2. Iris

**A/N: Tbh, I was going to post this tomorrow but I guess not, haha! Irises tend to represent a great appreciation of friendship! R&R, please :)**

* * *

The Language of Flowers

Chapter Two: Iris

Two years had gone by in a blink of an eye. Meaning, two years of being a Jonin and going on even more missions than before; two years of meetings and assignments. But, more importantly, two years had passed since the fateful day that Natsume and Kakashi met, two years since he captivated young Natsume, and two years that they had been friends.

The pair had often gone on missions together (much to Natsumes' delight) and as they spent time together, they had become friends. Kakashi, to Natsume, is the only person other than the Hokage himself, that had earned her respect. To her, he's a very important figure in her life, she'd do anything for him. Anything. Natsume hadn't understood feelings much, she still doesn't, but if she had to be quite honest, the feelings that she got around Kakashi are worth learning. Kakashi is worth learning.

"Natsume, if you don't eat you'll be too exhausted for tomorrows mission," Kakashi reprimanded as he finished his bowl of ramen. The two of them were sat at Ichirakus ramen shop, discussing plans for the assignment in the morning.

Natsume rolled her eyes, but felt her heart flutter at his concern. "I just got lost in thought is all," she brushed off. Eyeing her bowl full of untouched food with hunger, she started eating, ignoring Kakashis satisfied demeanor. She just wished he wouldn't reprimand her like an older brother - father even.

Natsume could't grasp the feelings she got when the man sitting next to her did certain things. When he smiled, she always, always felt her breath hitch. Why, you might ask? Don't know. She had no clue why she felt compelled to immediately smile back. Even though she had never seen his face before, she could just imagine the calm and serenity cloud his anonymous features.

"Just worried," he shrugged. "You need to be at your best physically. Plus..." He trailed off, single eye softening ever the slightest, "...it would be terrible if you got sick out of over working yourself due to an empty stomache," he smiled. Damn that smile, damn his genuinity, damn the God forsaken flutters and jitters in her stomache. The two finished their food, payed and walked out onto the empty streets of Konoha. It was nightime and there was a soft breeze.

"Thanks Kakashi, you're a great friend," she smiled at him, trying not to flush bright red at the kind look in his eyes. That kind look is all for her, for the genuine sake of the bond the two had formed. Did she say friend? Friendship? Is that what they were? Nonetheless, she accepted what she told him as true and felt her neck warm at the embarassment of this revelation.

While these thoughts played, she felt something land on her temple. She took it off and stared at the little flower that rested on her palm.

"An iris," she whispered. Her eyes, the opposite of the night sky, stared off into the stars as she contemplated her next move. Kakashi looked at her curiously before she shoved the flower in his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Take it, it's sort of a present from you to me, I mean, eh, I mean from _me_ to _you_ -" blushing profusely while stumbling through her words, she placed the iris in his hand before running off in an embarassed haste. "Ohh! Good night!"

A strange silence washed through the wind before he spoke.

"You are too," he said in a hushed tone as he watched her figure make away. "A great friend, you are."


	3. Red Tulip

**A/N: Here is a sorta sweet drabble. My drabbles go in order so it's easier to understand! BTW I know that Natsume is spelled as 'Natsumi' for feminine form, but I didn't do too much research on her name, so I stuck in Natsume with an 'e'. R&R! :3**

**WindWhistle21: Thank you, I try to double check with grammar, haha! Thanks for being my first reviewer, it really means a lot!**

* * *

The Language of Flowers

Chapter 3: Red Tulip

"I love you."

Her voiced was firm and her posture stood tall, but her eyes. Her eyes gave away all the anxiety and fear - fear of rejection, that she is feeling. Fear that the man who stole every single bit and piece of her heart, would reject her affections that she had come to terms with years ago. After 17 years of life, she had never been so afraid.

She planned this day out carefully; she planned on telling him after the war with Pein ended. "After we win, I need to tell you something in private," is what she had forewarned him about. Maybe, just maybe, he would take the hint at what she was requesting. Perhaps he did, and if so he made no notion that he indeed understood the underneath of the subtext.

Natsume observed him, his face, his posture, body language, everything, just to read how he was feeling, to read if her love is to be returned. Kakashi eyes remained passive, not even the slight indication that he was surprised. So she tried again.

"I, eh, I've loved you since I was a kid," she laughed awkwardly as she grinned (not so convincingly real) and rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes so in common with the sky flitted to his, so in common with the gravel that lay underneath their feet. Her grin faltered as she noticed no change in expression. Kakashi had simply stared at her coolly, no hint of recipracation for her declaration of affection. Zip. Nada. Her eyes drifted to her toes.

"Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

Natsumes face blushed a fierce red with shame. This was it. He was rejecting her. She should have known. She was just a child in his eyes, it has always been that way.

"Natsume, I'm sorry...I just don't think I can return your feelings."

"Okay. I understand," she spoke softly as she kept her gaze on her feet.

Why? Why did she let herself get so caught up in sonething as ridiculous ad feelings? Why would she set herself up for failure, pain, anxiety, all for the sake of something as redundant as love? Her dad had loved her and her mother, but ended up killing them. What is love anyway and why had she let it get the best of her? It is only futile in the end -

"Don't think of that as a permanent rejection though," his voice interrupted her thoughts. Natsumes eyes widened as she lifted her gaze to his.

"What do you mean?" damn it. She sounded so vulnerable. Damn Kakashi. Damn it all.

"What I mean is..." Kakashi took a step closer to her and looked her in the eyes, sincerity among a list of other emotions displayed as they sparkled in between the grey hues, "...I don't think it will be like that forever. Right now I'm so caught up with the village that, I don't have time to start a relationship." His hand rested on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

Why is she crying? When did she start crying?

"Wait for me. One day, maybe I can feel for you too."

"Always," she found herself saying as she rested her hand on his caressing her face.

His single grey eye slanted in a way that she recognized all too well - a smile.

"Thank you." She tucked a flower into his flack - a single red tulip. A flower that he would keep among all the others that he had recieved from her. In her hair, he (unknowingly to her) tucked a striped carnation, a declaration of his nonreturning feelings. He watched as she walked away, not knowing what the future entails for either of them.


	4. Three Leaf Clover

**A/N: Guys! Just thought that I'd let you know. I'm mainly using the Victorian eras Language of Flowers made by the Queen herself! Except for the meaning of Iris...yeah, bit of an error that one. The meaning of Iris is completely different in the Victorian age than the one I used. I have a dictionary (online) full of the flower meanings though, so it's all good! :) **

**The third leaf on Four Leaf Clovers represent "Be Mine" in old Victorian terms.**

* * *

The Language of Flowers

Chapter Four: A Four Leafed Clover

Kakashi hadn't been in the village all day, or at least, no ones seen him. Natsumi knew that he wasn't the type to stand out in a crowd (in the eyes of others) but more of the type to blend in. He preferred the lowlight. Unlike other people, Natsumi could spot him a mile away. So, as you could imagine, this is quite unusual. "No, sorry I haven't seen him," or "Maybe he's out on a mission?" are the common answers she would receive when she asked. She had wanted to spend today with him, but, she had no idea where he had gone. Why today?

It's her birthday.

September 22nd. Her birthday is one of the only special days that she quite enjoyed. Today is _her_ special day. Today, she turns eighteen, they age of adulthood. The age it is somewhat socially acceptable to be in love with Kakashi. Not that the whole village didn't already know for she had never denied it.

Currently, she is standing in front of the pile of presents she had received from friends and colleagues, reminiscing over everything that had happened in the past eighteen years of her life – well, albeit the _people_ she experienced all of the _relevant _events with. Her parents died, she ended up alone so she decided to close up to everything and everyone. Then she met Kakashi.

_Kakashi. _Even thinking about his name made her heart flutter and race. He had helped her in so many ways, so many ways that she couldn't even being to understand let alone explain. He had made her fall in love with him, more than she'd ever love anyone in her life. He made her smiles bigger and laughs louder. Made her insecurities disappear and he made her eyes brighter. He gave her the will to live each day to the fullest. There's nothing she would want more than to live those days with the man himself.

Natsumi is also very aware of one other thing about Kakashi. She is very aware that her love might never be reciprocated, very aware that those words he spoke to her were genuine, but doubtful. It hurt her to think so, but she hadn't forgotten to believe in few things realistically. He wasn't an exception to her realistic set of mind.

Knock…knock…knock.

The sound of three consecutive knocks on her door made her snap out of her thoughts and smile. Natsumi knows _exactly_ who it is. A million brand new set of butterflies settled themselves in the center of her stomache as she walked toward the door, nearly bursting with happiness. She opened the door and low and behold, out stood the man in question.

"Hi," she calmly greeted, managing to suppress any form of excitement on her face.

"Yo," he returned the greeting casually. "Can I come in?" he asked. She side – stepped, allowing him to walk into her home.

"Make yourself welcome, want some tea?" Natsumi said as she shut the door and looked at him, smiling slightly. He had a bag, a big bag. Must be cake.

Kakashi scoffed, "What kind of man would I be if I asked you to make tea on your own birthday?" he asked before taking a seat on her couch in her room. "Oh and happy birthday, by the way."

"Oh please, it's just a birthday," she rolled her eyes as she took a seat on her bed. "Just like any other day, except, you know I get presents and cake," she grinned. "Did you bring any?"

"Natsumi, too much cake isn't good for you. Sakura already brought you some and I heard you ate it _all on your own_," Kakashi reprimanded before handing her the bag with, she correctly guessed, cake. She smiled in success as she placed the bag on the side.

"Yeah, Sakura sure did freak out. Said I'd gained about twenty pounds," she laughed amusedly. "I could just shake it all of during my morning training regime."

"You're in pretty good shape for someone who's eaten a whole cake, you don't need to lose any weight," he shrugged before smiling at her. Color enhanced her cheeks and she blushed, flattered by the subtle compliment. Kakashi abruptly stood up and held his hand out for her to hold. "C'mon," he said.

"Where are we...?" she looked at him bemusedly but took his hand nonetheless. His single eye curved into what she recognized as a smile.

"I need to show you something."

The two walked across the village, nighttime had already fallen and the streets were relatively empty. Kakashis hand still held Natsumis. The silence was killing her and she had to make a deduction. If he is going to tell her what she thinks he will, then she will literally collapse and explode. Well…maybe not literally.

Suddenly, he stopped walking.

"Kakashi?"

They had stopped near a river, a river that had been enclosed by the woods, as well as the river that she had confessed her love for him at.

"Natsumi. Do you know where we are?" Kakashi asked, his voice suddenly growing softer as he turned to look at her.

"Yes," she said her voice equally as soft. Her eyes began to grow glossy with feeling as she predicted what his next choices of words were going to be.

"Do you remember? Remember what you told me?"

"Yes," her voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Do…do you still feel that way?" he pulled down his mask.

"Yes," she felt her walls break as the tears began to roll down her face.

"Yeah? Me too," and then he leaned in and captured her lips in his.

The kiss lasted for about eight seconds – from what she estimated (she hadn't really been counting.) and it was the _best God damn eight seconds of her life._

Eventually they pulled apart, both of their thoughts and feelings displayed on their features, the amount of breaths they were taking a second, their eyes, everything - Happiness. That was the feeling that stood out the most.

"Mine," he breathed.

"Yours," she whispered.

"Happy birthday," he uttered as her gave her a three leafed clover, tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered as she placed her hand over his, her grip soft and comforting as he pulled down their hands and intertwined their fingers. Kakashi's bare lips smiled as he leant down to kiss her once more briefly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"By the way," Natsumi began as the two walked back to her house, holding hands as they made their way.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Where on Earth, did you find a four leafed clover?"

His face flushed slightly as he looked to the side. "I looked around the woods?"

She gaped at him. "There are barely any in Konoha! How long did it take?" He muttered something. "Wait…is that why you were gone all day? You were looking for this?" His expression gave her all the answers she needed as she laughed and leaned into him.

"I love you," she admitted softly. Kakashi smiled at her.

"Me too, I love you too."


	5. Petunias

**A/N: So guys, I decided to update - I've been itching to, tbh. I've just been so busy prepping for school... SATs are in June and I need to do well! So I present to thee, an update!**

**Iinvalidzz: Yeah, I know! Kakashi could very well be a very nice birthday present. I made him a bit out of character (a bit).**

**Flora: Yeah, well that's expected I guess. I mean, sure she's older than Naruto and the others, but not nearly as old as Kakashi. Isn't it a bit cute though? It happens in real life all the time and I think it's fine.**

**Flower of Venus: Thanks, sorry for making you wait!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, seriously I appreciate it. I'm asking if you guys could keep reviewing? It makes me seriously happy to hear real feedback. (Critism is allowed)**

**Petunias mean: 'Your presence soothes me"**

* * *

The Language of Flowers

Chapter 5: Petunias

Natsumi sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. This was it - tomorrow she'll be heading off to war, unknowing to what falls ahead in time. Sure, she's done huge missions before where she nearly lost her life - several times, in fact, but it's different now. Back then, she had no real reason to fight, she fought for the hell of it. Well, she fought for the village too (and for herself) but again, it was different.

Back then, she felt like she had nothing to lose. No family, no friends, no one to impress or show off to. Nothing. Now, she has friends. She has people she holds nearest and dearest to her heart. Friends that she is willing to risk her life dying for. She holds a purpose. She has a goal.

Clenching her fists together, she bit her lip and frowned at the thought of dying. Her blue eyes trailed towards the framed photo on her night stand. On the photo is picture of a copper haired young woman, and an older man with his hair standing up with no problem at all; smiling at the picture as they stood side by side. Natsumi smiled as she gazed at the photo.

It isn't death that she's afraid of. It's the thought of those that she might leave behind after she passes.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder, and she smiled at the second figure now reflected on her mirror.

"Hey," the sluggish voice that belonged to Kakashi Hatake greeted.

"Hey, er, what are you doing here?" She asked as she turned to her side to face him directly. The pair of them, since her eighteenth birthday, haven't yet been openly together - if together at all. Although they made a promise to be together, they haven't really done anything except cuddle or hold hands when alone. In fact, they've been so busy since they village had begun recovering that they would rarely see each other at all.

"Just wanted to see you is all," he shrugged as he put his hands in the front pockets of his pants. She shrugged back as she rolled her eyes at him, a smile lifting onto her lips once more.

"That's nice of you," she replies as she laid her hand on the front of his green vest, " Haven't really had time lately, have we? To talk, I mean," she said, looking into his eyes. "With the war and all, hopefully we'll have time when we..." She trailed off, thinking about her next words, "...well. Hopefully, we win."

"Hmm..you're doing that thing where you're overthinking about something, aren't you?"

Natsumi laughed a but, "Yeah, you sure can read me like a book, can't you?"

Kakashi shrugged again, his single eye curving into another smile, "Well, you're no Icha Icha Paradise, but a good read, nonetheless." He said mockingly.

"Hey!" She slapped him on the arm in disbelief, "You know I hate when you talk about that book!" She shuddered thinking about the mans hobby. He chuckled quietly as she gagged at the thought. "Plus, I am a _much_ better read."

"You're kind of a cliche character, if I'm honest."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"All I'm saying is that if you were a character in a novel, you'd be pretty common one," he answered casually, causing Natsumi to slap his arm again.

"Ha. Ha. So funny," she mocked as she leaned back, crossing her arms and raising a brow. "And I suppose that you would be a super kick - ass character?"

"Well, maybe not in those terms..." He dragged it on, "...But yeah, pretty much."

"Oh shut up!" She laughed out loud and he grinned.

"Hey Kakashi..?" She started after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll win? Do you think we'll be alright?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I think we will. But who knows?"

Another pause.

"Hey, Kakashi..?" Natsumi repeated.

"Yeah..?"

"Can I...hug you?" She asked bashfully. Even though he did kiss her - that was a while ago. She wasn't exactly sure where and when Kakashi would display forms of affection, if he did at all. She felt arms wrap around her and she returned the gesture, sighing as she felt small circles rubbing into her upper back. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem."

The next morning, Kakashi found petunias in a vase, set outside his front door. Smiling, he picked them up and placed them near the other flowers he received from her, not knowing that they'd be the last he'd ever recieve.


	6. Forget Me Not

**A/N: This is it guys, after this two more chapters left. This is basically the ending, next chapter is the epilogue****- the last chapter is an Alternate Ending. I want to thank those who reviewed last chapter!**

**Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't mention any flower really, but the flower in the title kinda sums it up. I won't be updating until Kakashi leaves the alternate dimension, because I need it to follow the story events. The next chapter is third person but through Kakashis perspective**

**Forget Me Not: True love, Memories**

* * *

The Language of Flowers

Chapter 6: Forget Me Not

Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion for Natsumi. Shinobi after shinobi started to wither away as their chakra depleted gradually. She was so in focus with the battle in front of her that she failed to notice the sudden haze of her own vision, the decreasing of quick movement, the way it _hurt_ to even move and breathe. Natsumi felt her legs halt as she began clawing at the ground for a leverage, but alas, it,was useless. She was drained and she desperately need oxygen.

Trying to get up in an attempt to fight the exhaustion was useless as she desperately kept fighting to keep her eyes open - to keep going for the sake of her friends - for the man that she hadn't even got to take one last glance at before she lost the battle. It was an inevitable loss.

A risk that every shinobi had taken when they applied to be a ninja, was the risk of dying.

And Natsumi knew that very well, and she prepared herself for it, she did, but now...as she laid on the floor unaware whether or not she should close her eyes and give up, she began wondering if she truly is prepared for death.

"Natsumi!"

_Naruto, _she thought as she forced her eyes to look at the blonde - buffoon, his large blue eyes wide with worry and anxiety. For him, she tried to force a painful smile on her face, to reassure him that she wouldn't die. She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to will away the pain, to just force a smile and get back up onto her feet, she couldn't.

She is dying, and she knows it.

So as her blue eyes, eyes that'll never get the chance to see another morning sky, a sky in which their very hue mirrors, begins to shut, she began to think of all the lovely things in her life Past and present.

Her first meeting with Kakashi, the very meeting that changed her whole life.

The first time she met his team at the Chunin exams preliminary rounds, a time where she began an unspoken bond with them.

The times that Kakashi took her out to lunch and let her watch the team train.

The times that her and Naruto butt heads over whether or not ramen was better than meat.

The times that she and Sasuke argued about which stance was more efficient in a tai - jutsu battle.

The times she spent her knowledge of kunoichi etiquette, spending hours finding out what flower was appropriate to give to Kakashi - throwing subtle hints at him thatshe felt certain affections for him.

The time that she told Kakashi she loved him as well as the time he returned them.

_Kakashi._

Natsumi didn't even realize that she began crying until she felt something warm roll down her cheeks. Her eyes began to grow heavy and she let them shut, finally able to smile at all the lovely memories she had Created in her life. She heard voices swarm her, one sounding familiar; like Sakuras. It sounded like she was crying - perhaps everyone saw her memories the same way that they saw Narutos, but it was too late to tell Sakura not to cry. She is already gone, and she didn't feel like she was ever coming back.


End file.
